Procedure 25! Yachiru Attack!
by Soethe
Summary: A short drabble about Yachiru and Byakuya. Part of the Yachiru and Other Trouble series. Read and Review!
1. Practice

**Disclaimer: I do not have the permission to own Bleach. **

**A/N:** A short drabble about Kuchiki Byakuya and Yachiru!  
And also wishing **Kuchiki Byakuya himself** an early **Happy Birthday** on the 31st of January! 

Dedicated to Artificial Life Creator. Ahaha.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya sensed danger approaching as he spoke as calm as possible on the mic. 

"Emergency procedure #25."

In an instant, everyone rushed around the area, closing curtains and locking doors, slamming nails into the wooden planks of wood on the walls.

The Kido corps Byakuya had specifically hired for this reason started chanting countless spells, enforcing the kido barrier around the house.

Just 2 minutes later a huge Boom! was heard, the outer barrier breaking and a bruised Yachiru fell kaplonk onto the roof of the Kuchiki Mansion where 4th division healers ran to heal her.

* * *

"Yachiru Fukutaicho!" they all yelled, overreacting over such a minor incident. And this was mainly because there was no major things occurring thus they were just THAT excited over… this. 

"GET THE STRETCHER!!!" Yasuchika Iemura screamed.

"Yes Sir!!!"

"She has a bruise on her arm sir!"

"A cut on her cheek here!"

"Sir!!!! I THINK HER BONES AREN'T BROKEN!!"

"Good!! Now to the 4th division for healing! NOWW!!"

"YES SIR!!!" and the whole bunch of 4th squad members carried her off in a rush.

* * *

"Mission accomplished sir!" one of the men saluted in front of Byakuya's office.

"Procedure #25 has been carried out and the Yachiru Attack has stopped. The Fukutaicho is currently in 4th division who suffered minor damage! She should wake up in 3 hours! Kuchiki-sama!"

"Good work." he muttered."Now start Recovery #26."

"Of course! Sir!"

And the men rushed around the Mansion once more, Taking down all the defences and polishing up the entire place, so that it looked as good as new.

If you looked closely, Byakuya could be seen smiling. Just a little.

So much for Emergency Procedure #25.

**

* * *

A/N:** So yeah! That's it for now xD. I hoped you liked it people. And especially you, ALC.

please, **Review** if ya liked it .


	2. Byakuya's Terror and Manju Buns!

**Disclaimer: I do not have the permission to own Bleach.  
****A/N: **Whee! This was meant to be a oneshot, but I'm just going to continue it for about one more chapter xP

* * *

The bell rung, signifying the start of their break. 

"You did a good job on your practice." Renji spoke, in Byakuya's place. "Training session 1 is over."

The new servants in the Kuchiki Mansion gasped. And looked around at each other, mouths wide open. They all turned their glances to Renji who stood at the front of the rest area, leaning on his zanpakutou.

"THAT WAS A PRACTICE??!!" But wasn't that… wasn't that Yachiru Fukutaicho?!"

"Yeah it was. Yachiru's clone. A gigai with a modsoul made to act exactly like Yachiru."

"I had it made specifically for this occasion. Each servant must know the rules of Procedure number 25." Byakuya said tonelessly, walking into the room, where everyone immediately bowed down at the sight of him.

"The real Yachiru Fukutaicho is way stronger than what you have just experienced." Byakuya stated, and walked of the room, his scarf flying behind him.

* * *

"Trust your head of the clan. Yachiru Fukutaicho wouldn't just faint from a barrier. Ah each of her usual rampages cost about half the price of a rather large house in Seireitei."

"Abarai Fukutaicho! What do they consist of?"

"Eh..? Probably around 5 doors struck down, 4 walls busted with a hole Expenssive items overturned and broken. And yeah basically the whole Mansion ripped to bits ahaaaha."

"No way…"

Suddenly, "Procedure Number 25. Yachiru Attack." Byakuya's voice echoed throughout the room as everyone dropped their food and scampered around the corridors, including Renji. Repeating the whole process once more.

BOOM!!!!

"BYAKUSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Crashing into the barrier she destroyed easily, she hopped onto the roof and tried getting in, but couldn't. So, she tried going in the front door but couldn't either. She ended up bursting throw a window where she found Byakuya by accident. His eyes widened as he shunpoed in a mere second, followed by a screaming Yachiru as he took a microphone and spoke as calmly as he could.

"Procedure number 25 part a."People ran around from different directions, trying to stuff a Manju bun into her mouth as she crashed into walls, avoiding all of them but Renji.

"Got ya! Fukutaicho!" He smirked, catching Yachiru and lifted her up.Then he did the last thing Byakuya could've ever wanted. He placed her on his shoulder, as she proceeded to give him a day of endless hell.

Byakuya turned around slowly and shot a death glare at Renji before he managed to escape out of his sight, leaving Yachiru perched on top of his shoulders.The new servants looked up at Byakuya slowly and gulped.

No wonder… Procedure number 25 was a must and had to be done properly. And why proceedure 25? Because Y is the 25th letter in the Alphabet.

**THE END!!**

**

* * *

A/N:** Woo! Okay I'll end it here. I have to get on with the last 2 chapters or so of Yachiru and other Troubles don't I? Sorry if it's a bit rushed! I wasn't exactly bothered to extend it. ;\ 

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
